Modern video cameras for consumer or professional use are provided with a monitor as a viewfinder and for watching the recording. The screen may be relatively large, and it is desirable to have a screen that can be moved into various directions, allowing for putting the screen in a position such that the camera operator always has a good view of the scene that is recorded, no matter how the camera is held. A movable screen further has the advantage of allowing for putting the screen in a position where ambient light does not affect the visibility and readability of what is reproduced on the screen. The terms screen and monitor are used synonymously throughout the specification, unless otherwise stated.
Consumer video cameras often provide a screen that can be adjusted flush with the housing when in travelling position. A single hinge is provided to open the screen towards the user. Some consumer video cameras also provide a pivoting means with the single hinge, allowing for further rotating the screen to a convenient viewing position when fully opened, or for swiveling the screen by 180 degrees and then folding the screen back into the housing. However, once the screen is fully opened, a force applied to the hinge trying to further open the screen may lead to breaking either the screen or the hinge, causing severe damage to the camera.